


Où le chemin pour une Bièraubeurre est long et compliqué

by Micht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micht/pseuds/Micht
Summary: Balthazar avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios, tous aussi nuls les uns que les autres, en ce qui concernait la dernière Cave Maudite. Finalement, il préféra imaginer un seul point commun et en trouva un.Une bonne Bièraubeurre.





	1. Duel dans les profondeurs

Si on lui avait dit que le calmar géant du lac était le gardien de la dernière Cave, Balthazar Malt y aurait sûrement cru. Après le dragon de l’année précédente, quoi de plus logique ?

Heureusement qu’ils n’avaient pas dû l’affronter sous l’eau, ils auraient moins rigolés.

Le jeune Gryffondor observait l’animal à travers le mur sans fenêtre de la Cave. Il semblait se ficher d’avoir été déranger, nageant tranquillement dans les eaux sombres du lac. L’eau ne pouvait entrer dans la Cave, bloquée par des moyens magiques. Cette restriction ne touchait pas le Calmar, pour le plus grand plaisir des quatre Sorciers et Sorcières présents. Les tentacules n’avaient cessé de tenter de les attaquer, ayant même réussi à plusieurs reprises à les frapper. Le sixième année jeta un regard aux autres. Jacob soignait les blessures de Merula qui, elle, regardait une Rakepick saucissonnée et dans l’incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle. Une fois le Calma repoussé, à trois contre un, elle n’avait pas pu résister longtemps.

Ça, c’était fait, il ne restait plus qu’à ouvrir la dernière Cave.

« Heureusement pour toi qu’il ne cherchait pas vraiment à nous faire du mal, dit Jacob en se redressant, mais t’as bien encaissé.

\- Je suis la plus grande Sorcière de Poudlard, je dois être à la hauteur de ma réputation ! »

Cela fit pousser un soupir à Balthazar. La jeune fille se comportait toujours en une parodie d’adolescente idiote en la présence du frère Malt. Même si elle avait compris que son crush ne serait que ça, un crush, elle continuait à vouloir impressionner Jacob en qui elle voyait une Rakepick de substitution. Dire que Balthazar avait cru qu’elle… Hum. Durant l’année, elle et Jacob s’étaient alliés pour faire tomber Rakepick mais avaient eu besoin de Balthazar et de ses compétences de Conjureur de sort.

Et les voilà, au fond du lac, mouillés comme des chiens sous la pluie.

Au moins, la malédiction des statues allait disparaître. Encore mieux, il n’y aurait plus de malédiction tout court puisqu’il s’agissait de la dernière Cave ! Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter d’une année tranquille ! Les Gryffondors aiment l’aventure mais, pour sa part, Balthazar laissait sa place à d’autres. Il se voyait déjà flâner dans Poudlard, sans aucun objectif, peut-être parler à Merula de certaines choses qui devaient êtres dites, puis passer les ASPIC pour devenir un Conjureur de sort.

« Je dois avouer ne pas avoir vu cette situation venir. »

Rakepick restait calme dans la défaite. Un des rares points communs avec Balthazar. Jacob, se léchant les lèvres, lui répondit : « L’orgueil est un pêché, Rakepick. Il t’a fait perdre ce duel.

\- Et la vie, ajouta Merula. »

Ah, oui, ça.

L’épine dans le flanc de Balthazar.

Cette épine se résumait en deux points-de-vue.

Jacob et Merula voulaient tuer Rakepick.

Balthazar ne voulait pas tuer Rakepick.

Il ne voulait pas la tuer et n’allait pas les laisser devenir des tueurs. La mort n’est pas un jeu. « Elle est battue, Merula, plus besoin de la tuer. Azkaban l’attend. Ouvrons la Cave et partons.

\- Je le savais ! Jacob, je te l’avais dis ! Il n’a pas ce qu’il faut !  
\- P’tite tête, commença Jacob mais se fit interrompe par ladite P’tite tête.  
\- Balthazar. Ou frérot. Bro, si tu veux. Plus ça.  
\- Balthazar. Tu savais ce qu’on comptait faire. Tu as dis que tu venais quand même.  
\- Pas que j’allais accepter. »

Merula, sa baguette sortie, continua : « Elle le mérite. 

\- On peut débattre du fait que la mort se mérite ou non. Tu penses que la mort est ce qu’il y a de pire mais je pense qu’il y a bien pire. Et ce pire se trouve justement dans la vie.  
\- Lâche. Lâche ! »

Balthazar se plaça devant Rakepick, toujours souriante. « Puisque je suis concernée, je tiens à dire que Merula a raison, Balthazar. Il faut tuer ou être tué. À mon grand regret mais en tant qu’enseignante, je tiens à vous donner une dernière leç...

\- Stupéfix. »

L’ancienne enseignante se figea tandis que Balthazar ne lui accorda plus aucune attention. Jacob reprit la parole : « Tu es naïf si tu pense que ce monde n’est qu’arc-en-ciel. Elle a tenté de te tuer, tout à l’heure.

\- Le Calmar aussi et je ne compte pas le tuer. On dirait une grosse peluche collante.  
\- Balthazar… »

Le Gryffondor tenta de leur faire entendre raison : « Vous la tuez, vous allez à Azkaban à perpetuité, c’est aussi simple que ça. Je ne pourrai pas laisser passer. Enfin, vous pourriez me tuer, je suppose que Merula y pense déjà.

\- T’es vraiment qu’un crétin, asséna la jeune fille. Azkaban… Mes parents y sont et ils sont les seuls qui se sont souciés de moi. Au moins je serai avec eux.  
Ils ne sont pas les seuls, je te l’ai déjà dis. Celle-ci, c’est la centième fois, environ. »

Le doute prit place sur le visage de Merula. Balthazar aurait juré la voir rougir, également, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle leva sa baguette et ne dit plus rien. Balthazar se mit à sourire : « Tu termines ce que le Filet du Diable a commencé ?

\- C’était en première année ! Tu n’est qu’un…  
\- Merula, fit Jacob, on a pas le temps pour ça. Balthazar, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, écarte-toi avant qu’on ne t’y force. »

En regardant son frère, en sueur, le regard fou, la respiration haletante, sans aucun contrôle sur la situation et sur lui-même, Balthazar comprit quelque chose. Il avait toujours adoré Jacob, il l’avait mit sur un piédestal, sûrement pour remplacer la mort de leur père. Pour lui, Jacob était le meilleur, le plus grand Sorcier, celui qui pouvait tout réussir. 

Plus maintenant.

Jacob n’avait pas tout réussi, loin de là. En voulant travailler seul durant ses premières recherches des Caves, il avait mit en danger Poudlard et s’était fait viré pour cela dans le seul but de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il avait passé sa vie à chercher les Caves pour finir encastré dans un tableau. Il parlait de danger en permanence mais ne faisait rien pour aider à cause de son caractère solitaire. Il avait voulu travailler seul et a échoué, faisant appel d’abord à Merula puis à Balthazar pour entrer dans la dernière Cave. Et maintenant, il voulait prendre une vie alors que d’autres options existaient.

Jacob n’était qu’un Sorcier comme un autre.

Jacob croyait que son petit frère ne pouvait pas se battre.

Balthazar sourit de nouveau. Depuis ses débuts, il en avait gagné, des duels. Merula une fois, Centaures, Acromentules, Merula le retour, Chaporouges, une saleté de Niffleur géant, Merula la trilogie, des Sorciers et Sorcières qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher et l'ennuyaient sans cesse, Merula x fois...

Il allait se battre pour en finir avec tout ce cirque. Il irait boire une Bièraubeure pour fêter cela, le goût lui manquait. Quant à Merula… Il l’aimait, ou un truc du genre, il se considérait trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ces sentiments, et il n’allait pas la laisser tomber. Sans cesser de sourire, prêt à faire face, il regarda deux des êtres qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie.

« Ouais, alors, à ce sujet... »

Jacob et Merula levèrent leur baguette.

Balthazar fit de même.

« Amusez-moi ! »


	2. Retour au château

« Bon, les amis, il est temps de prendre le train pour Poudlard avec un terminus à Azkaban ! »

Que l’aventure se termine au hangar au bateau était un peu décevant. Quoi que, pour Balthazar qui ne voulait que du calme, c’était un bon signe. Il ne rêvait que de sa Bièraubeure depuis tout à l’heure. Son goût épais, sucré, la voix de Rogue ou de Mcgonagall lui criant dessus. Il avait ouvert la Cave, mit fin à la malédiction, normalement, et la Cave les avaient fichus dehors.

Oh, et il avait gagné le duel.

Bon, il saignait de la joue droite, d’un peu partout sur le corps, avait le bras gauche figé et une brûlure à la poitrine mais il avait gagné. Oh, et à l’odeur, une autre brûlure à la tête ! Merula et Jacob flottaient devant lui, figés comme Rakepick. Le duel avait été intense mais contrairement à ce que Merula, et même Jacob, pensaient, ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment se battre. Il savait lancer des sorts mais ne se déplaçait pas, ne pensait pas à son partenaire, rien. Balthazar avait commencé par battre Merula puis avait aisément défait son frère.

D’ici, il pouvait voir les regards noirs qu’ils lui lançaient. Cela l’amusa et il décida d’utiliser leur propre mode de vie contre eux. « Je pense à un truc… Vous dîtes que dans ce monde, c’est la loi du plus fort qui prévaut. Du coup… Entre nous, je suis le plus fort. Techniquement parlant, vu que j’ai gagné notre duel. Donc je peux faire ce que je veux. Je me demande si vous auriez quelque chose à dire. Merula ? Sûrement un truc du genre « T’es faible, bla bla, meurt, ton frère vaut mieux que toi. Toi, Jacob… J’hésite. De la fierté, je pense, mais un peu de rage. Si ça peut vous consoler, je n’ai pris aucun plaisir à vous infliger cela. Aucun. Vous m’y avez forcé, rappelez-vous. Tiens, on arrive. Pour le repas, en plus… Hum. J’ai pas envie de passer devant tout le monde... »

Au final, il n’eut pas à subir les regards de ses camarades puisque Dumbledore les attendaient devant le château, les mains dans le dos. Il souriait, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Balthazar. « Tu ne t’es pas ennuyé, Balthazar. Mme Rakepick, vous venez donner votre démission en main propre ? »

D’un mouvement de baguette, le vieil homme libéra la femme de ses liens magiques. Balthazar se tendit mais le Directeur lui sourit de nouveau. Le message était clair, il n’avait rien à craindre. Rakepick épousseta ses vêtements et regarda Dumbledore sans ciller : « Ce n’était pas dans mes projets mais puisque je suis là, autant en profiter.

\- Quel dommage que vous ayez été licencié l’année dernière, les indemnités données aux enseignants démissionnant sont tout à fait charmantes. En revanche, je doute que vous allez appréciez rencontrer les hommes du ministère venus vous chercher.  
\- Des pantins incompétents. Leur échapper ne posera aucun problème. »

Balthazar devait avouer être impressionné par l’audace de cette femme. Dumbledore, lui, se contenta de rire avant de lui répondre : « Certainement. Mais m’échapper moi en posera, j’en suis certain. », ce qui cloua le bec de Rakepick. Puis il observa les deux autres silhouettes figées. Les deux saignaient à de nombreux endroits. Le ventre de Jacob avait subi un Flipendo Maxima particulièrement puissant, un retour de flamme grâce à Protego lui avait brûler les jambes et une cicatrice violette brillaient dans son cou. Merula, elle, avait un œil au beurre noir auto-infligée grâce à Confundo, des marques de bec sur les bras à cause d’un Avis bien placé et des coupures très nettes sur les paumes et sur ses joues à cause de Diffindo. Le vieil homme poussa un soupire et reprit la parole : « Ils ont essayés de tuer Mme Rakepick, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement Balthazar. »

Mentir ne servait à rien avec cet homme et Balthazar n’était de toute façon pas un menteur.

« Les plus nobles intentions importent peu quand on est prêt à tout pour les concrétiser. Nous laisserons au Ministère le soin de juger votre frère. Cela te pose-il un problème, Balthazar ? 

\- Non. Il faut qu’il assume ses actes. Tous.  
\- Quant à Miss Snyde, elle fait partie de Poudlard et je ferai en sorte d’avoir mon mot à dire. »

D’un nouveau mouvement, Dumbledore les libéra. Aucun ne daigna parler mais ils continuèrent à regarder Balthazar avec colère. Pour sa part, il s’en fichait. Il était bien trop fatigué pour supporter leur délire stupide. Le prochain repas familial promettait d’être tendu. « Balthazar, je te conseille d’aller à l’infirmerie. Nous parlerons plus tard. Sache juste que vous avez mis fin à la malédiction des statues.

\- Loué soit Merlin, marmonna Balthazar, au moins un truc positif dans cette journée. »  
\- Oui, tu peux le dire ainsi. Maintenant, va, ne privons pas Mme Pomfresh d’une de ses fameuses tirades sur l’inconscience des jeunes d’aujourd’hui. Vous deux, suivez-moi. »

Balthazar regarda tristement Jacob et Merula suivre Dumbledore. Il menait la marche et leur tournait le dos, n’ayant pas peur de représailles. Il irradiait la puissance à un point qui donnait à Balthazar l’envie de remercier tous les dieux réels ou non de ne pas avoir eu à l’affronter pour ouvrir la Cave. Jacob avait l’air ridicule comparé à lui. Merula, elle, ressemblait à une enfant. La jeune fille se retourna et Balthazar fut surpris de lire dans ses yeux une lueur de peur.

Balthazar se sentit soudainement très seul et fatigué.

Le pire, dans cette histoire, c’est qu’en lieu et place d’une bonne Bièraubeurre, il aurait droit aux affreux médicaments de Mme Pomfresh.


	3. Un jeu de cache-cache perdu d'avance

Non seulement il n’avait pas eu de Bièraubeurre mais le goût des médicaments pouvait être décrit selon l’expression de sa mère, une Moldue croyante, « ce n’est pas l’Enfer mais ça y ressemble ». Entre ça, ses blessures physiques et mentales et son envie d’être loin de tout et tout le monde, cette journée n’était pas terrible.

Mais ça pouvait être pire et ça l’était devenu quand Jae avait décidé de venir lui rendre visite.

D’habitude, Balthazar adorait le jeune Gryffondor. Il ne s’intéressait pas du tout aux Caves, à la réputation de Balthazar, il voulait juste faire son business et rigoler un bon coup. C’était comme passer du temps avec Rowan en mode révision en plus… Cool.

Sauf que.

Balthazar ne voulait qu’une chose, qu’on lui foute la paix. Pas qu’on lui expliquer comment gagner de l’argent en vendant les trucs trouvés dans les Caves. 

« T’imagine ? Je te dis pas qu’on doit les vendre maintenant, ce serait idiot. Il faut attendre qu’elles prennent de la valeur. Comme ce trident des Êtres de l’eau ! Ça peut valoir cher !

\- Un bout de trident, précisa un Balthazar las.  
\- T’inquiète, les gens se fichent bien de ce genre de détail. À l’Allée des Embrumes, les clients ne manquent pas.  
\- Je ne veux plus retourner là-bas. Il n’y a que des gens comme Jacob.  
\- J’y passe beaucoup de temps, tu sais ?  
\- Tu trouve que je suis en état de faire attention à ce que je dis ? »

Jae haussa les épaules et s’étira. Il regardait également les blessures de Balthazar mais, contrairement aux autres, ne prenait pas de gant avec lui : « Ils t’ont pas raté. Les brûlures vont rester, enfin, un minimum. ». Il n’avait pas tort. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit que ses brûlures au torse, celle recouvrant son épaule droite, allait laisser une cicatrice. Celle au-dessus de son oreille gauche allait laisser une fine brûlure mais il trouvait cela classe. Jae continua : « Tu fais peur.

\- À voir où parce que je fais peur ?  
\- Les deux. »

Les deux amis rigolèrent un instant mais celui de Balthazar était ponctué de petits grognements de douleur. « On dirait un rire de sado, lui apprit Jae, ce qui expliquerait ton apparence. C’est bien de travailler ta personnalité. »

Ce fut sur ces mots pleins de sagesse que Mme Pomfresh annonça la fin des visites. Balthazar remercia Jae de sa visite et put enfin soupirer de bonheur, heureux d’être seul.

« Un duel à deux contre un ! Une vie en jeu, des sentiments forts à l’œuvre, ah la la ! Si seulement j’avais pu voir ça ! »

Bien entendu, Diego avait entendu parler de son aventure et voulait en savoir plus. Pas sur la Cave mais sur le duel l’ayant contraint à vaincre Merula et son frère. « Ta victoire a été éclatante, j’en suis certain !

\- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas spécialement heureux du dénouement de cette situation.  
\- Oui, forcément. Mais ce duel ! Quel fin incroyable ! »

Plusieurs élèves regardaient Diego avec amusement. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle et, à la base, Balthazar voulait juste lire un livre portant sur l’utilisation des créatures magiques dans la protection de certains lieux, une étude utile pour tout Conjureur de sort. Pourquoi pas la bibliothèque ? Disons que Mme Pince avait prit le côté de Jacob dans cette histoire et que voir un élève si soigneux avec les livres être arrêté avait rendu Balthazar persona non grata à la bibliothèque. 

« Quels sorts as-tu jeté ?

\- Un peu de tout… Je suis assez fier de mon Avis, si tu tiens vraiment à savoir.  
\- Avis ? Le sort qui…  
\- Qui invoque des oiseaux, ouais. »

Le silence qui s’ensuivit fut aussi bruyant que le rire de Diego. 

Balthazar ferma son livre en se promettant d’aller lire dans la Forêt Interdite. 

« Incroyable ! Raconte-moi comment t’as fais !

\- Hum. Et bien… Je venais de lancer Protego pour me protéger d’un sort de feu lancé par Jacob. Dans le même mouvement, j’ai lancé Avis en sortilège informulé vers un côté. Grâce à la lumière créé par les sorts, ils ont pu foncer sur Merula.  
\- Magnifique. Vraiment, quelle ingéniosité ! Il faut vraiment qu’on se fasse un duel, un de ces quatre. Je suis sûr que…  
\- Non, l’interrompit Balthazar, fini les duels. J’ai… J’ai juste envie de me concentrer sur ma future carrière de Conjureur de sort. »

Diego parut un peu étonné de s’être fait rembarré ainsi mais un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il se frotta la nuque et répondit : « Bien sûr, je comprends. »

« De quelle couleur était le Calma du lac ? voulut savoir Barnabé.

\- Vous lui avait pas fait mal ? s’inquiéta Liz.  
\- Grisâtre. Non. »

En revanche, sa tête s’écrasant contre un arbre lui fit mal mais cela le calma.

Les deux passionnés de nature étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde au cours de cette sixième année. Plus, peut-être, selon Penny, Tonks et même Ismelda. Balthazar, lui, était de leur avis mais étant donné le caractère de Liz et la tendance générale de Barnabé a être… Lui-même, il misait sur une mise en couple durant l’année 2014. 

« Utiliser une créature aussi noble pour garder une vieille Cave… Vraiment, les gens sont des monstres !

\- Question de point-de-vue, Liz, Tentacule-Boy nous a pas raté. Et crois-moi, il nous a fait plus de mal que nous lui en avons fait.  
\- Il était gros comment ?  
\- Très, très gros. Il occuperait une bonne partie de la Grande Salle. »

Grande Salle où il aurait dû aller au lieu d’aller dans la Forêt Interdit. Les créatures laissaient Liz et Barnabé tranquilles, sûrement un truc lié à leur passion pour les animaux, et ils l’avaient trouvés en train de lire dans un coin sûr.Il déciderait de sa prochaine cachette en jouant à pile-ou-face… Liz regardait Balthazar avec son fameux regard réservé à ceux maltraitant les créatures et Barnabé avait des étoiles dans les yeux en imaginant rencontrer le Calmar. La jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches, pointa du doigt Balthazar. C’était assez drôle à voir, surtout que Balthazar faisait une tête de plus qu’elle et Merlin savait qu’il n’était pas très grand. « J’irai voir le Calmar et je m’assurerai qu’il n’a rien. Tu as intérêt à avoir dit la vérité. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi !

\- C’est de bonne guerre. Barnabé, tu veux une Dragée Surprise ? »

« Endoloris me tente vraiment, là.

\- Donc même quand je marche sans aucun but, vous réussissez à me trouver ? Je vais commencer à prendre des rendez-vous, comme ça on gagnera tous du temps.   
\- Tu as eu de la chance. T’es pas assez bon pour battre Merula et ton frère en même temps.  
\- Si. Mon frère n’est pas si bon que ça. Il est même… Bof bof. Quant à Merula, elle est bien trop en vrac pour me battre. Si elle travaillait sur elle-même au lieu de faire la guerre au monde entier, elle serait bien meilleure. Elle irait mieux, aussi. »

Ismelda l’avait trouvé dans le couloir menant au court de Divination. Il ne comptait pas y aller mais il y passait parce que personne ne voulait croiser Mme Trelawney. Lui non plus, mais il préférait croiser une folle lunatique qui n’était au courant de rien que ses fous d’amis qui savaient tout. Mais Ismelda s’en fichait, visiblement. Elle proférait les menaces habituelles, rien de nouveau. « C’est à cause de toi qu’elle est comme ça ! Si tu l’avais laissé faire, elle irait bien mieux !

\- Aller mieux à Azkaban est un oxymore.  
\- Tu peux faire le malin tant que tu veux, c’est de ta faute.  
\- Je l’ai empêché de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid !  
\- Et alors ? Cette vieille bique méritait de mourir !  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette manie de dire que la mort se mérite ? C’est horrible, la mort ne se mérite pas, elle se contente d’arriver !  
\- Peut-être qu’elle va arriver pour toi dans pas longtemps. »

Cette fois, Balthazar s’arrêta. Il regarda Ismelda dans les yeux et dit d’une voix sèche : « J’ai plus envie de me battre en duel.

Ce ne sera pas forcément un duel. »

La menace l’aurait fait stressé il n’y a même pas une année. Maintenant… « L’assassin Japonais a tenté un truc du genre, ça ne lui a pas réussi. Bon, on se revoit quand tu viendras m’ennuyer. ». Il s’éloignait déjà quand Ismelda conclut cette charmante discussion : « Tu la mérite pas. »

Retourner dans une Cave le tentait vraiment, là.

Ironiquement, les autres élèves le laissèrent tranquilles. Il aurait pensé que ses propres amis auraient adoptés cette attitude mais non, ils préféraient… Parler. Le reste de l’école, en revanche, se contentaient de le regarder de loin et de murmurer quand il passait près d’eux. 

Les braves colporteurs de rumeurs.

Pour une fois, ils étaient assez proches de la vérité. Les seuls détails faux étant son combat à main nue contre le Calmar et le fait qu’il ait arrêté Avada Kedavra en stoppant le sort avec sa main. La vérité ? Il s’était prit un tentacule dans le ventre et le sort lui avait frôlé la tête. Le coup du sort, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait y croire. Rien n’arrêtait ce sort.

Enfin, si cela lui donnait la tranquillité qu’il recherchait…

Pour ce qui était de ses amis, cela le peinait de devoir se comporter ainsi. Si ce besoin de calme ne lui était pas étranger, loin de là, il était quelqu’un d’assez sociable. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Encore une semaine, peut-être, et il irait mieux. Il voulait juste la paix.

La paix et une Bièraubeurre.


	4. Entretien avec Dumbledore

« Gingembre. »

Le mot de passe pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore le laissait perplexe. Ce n’était pas une sucrerie, non ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’était le gingembre. Il comptait demander à sa mère une fois rentré chez eux.

Comme d’habitude, le bureau de Dumbledore dégageait une impression de chaleur. Balthazar adorait venir ici. Entre les objets magiques, Fumseck, les livres, tout était génial ici. Et Dumbledore, bien évidemment, il adorait cet homme. Un peu bizarre, certes. Il cachait certaines vérités. Mais un homme bien qui aimait ses élèves. En le voyant à son bureau, Balthazar se prépara à attendre qu’il ait fini ce qu’il était en train de faire, comme d’habitude, mais il n’en fit rien.

« Ah, Balthazar, je suis content de te voir. 

\- Moi aussi, Professeur. »

Dumbledore avait le regard des gens qui voyaient plus loin que l’apparence. Rien de magique là-dedans, c’était juste un don. Balthazar doutait d’apprécier cette future conversation.

« J’aimerai te parler de ce qui s’est passé dans la Cave. Pas de la malédiction, de Mme Rakepick ou même du Calmar géant. Calmar qui va très bien, aux dires de Miss Tuttle. 

\- Elle… A été le voir ?  
\- En effet. Mr Lee l’a accompagné. Ils semblent avoir un don avec les créatures.  
\- Si vous saviez… »

Le professeur pouffa et proposa à Balthazar de s’asseoir. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé que le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir. Ce n’était pas de la Bièraubeurre mais, hey, ce serait malpoli de refuser. Dumbledore prit une gorgée et entama la discussion : « Le sujet que je veux évoquer concerne tes deux alliés durant votre petite aventure. ». Balthazar hocha la tête et le laissa continuer : « Tout d’abord, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as eu le temps de penser à tout cela, je suppose.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Quand Dumbledore inclina sa tête, Balthazar comprit que c’était une invitation à continuer.

Il n’en avait aucune envie.

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, Professeur. Nous avons combattu Rakepick puis j’ai empêché Jacob et Merula de la tuer. Voilà…

\- Ça ne t’a rien fais de devoir les affronter ?  
\- Si, bien sûr. Ou plutôt, non, je ne ressentais rien. C’était comme une… Comme une absence de sentiment. Je ne sais pas si c’est possible mais ce n’était pas agréable. Désolé si je ne suis pas très clair, c’est compliqué.  
\- Comme toujours lorsque cela concerne les sentiments.  
\- Mais je vais bien. Vraiment. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. Vous savez, histoire de digérer tout ça, de réaliser que c’est fini…  
\- C’est compréhensible. »

Dumbledore ne le força pas à continuer. Balthazar n’avait pas envie de continuer.

Il continua.

« Mais le pire, c’est que ça m’a fait un peu de bien, en même temps. J’ai compris que mon frère n’était pas meilleur que les autres. Que vouloir tout faire tout seul n’en fait pas quelqu’un d’incroyable. Juste… De moins efficace. De plus stupide, peut-être.

\- Jacob a toujours été ainsi. Tout le monde peut avoir de bonnes raisons pour ne pas accepter de l’aide. Mais le faire pour de mauvaises raisons ne peut que mener à une impasse.  
\- C’est ce qui s’est passé. En plus de cela, j’ai compris qu’il n’était pas un si grand Sorcier que ça. Il est comme tout le monde, ni meilleur, ni pire.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne Miss Snyde ? »

Ah, oui, il se doutait qu’ils allaient arriver à cette partie. Alors, merci, mais il avait déjà du mal à parler de Merula à lui-même. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à en parler à Penny et elle avait fait, genre, 70 % de la conversation. Alors en parler à un vieil homme, le directeur de son école… Devant son mutisme, Dumbledore rit de nouveau : « Tu n’es pas le premier amoureux à passer dans ce bureau suite à des complications avec la personne concernée, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ? »

Il n’avait même pas tenté de mentir. Et puis, ce n’était pas tellement embarrassant d’avouer un truc comme ça. « Bien sûr. Je me souviens de Jack Duhann, un élève de Poufsoufle ayant étudié ici bien avant toi. Il avait voulu se faire remarquer par un élève de Serpentard et lui avait envoyé un objet enchanté. Le sort devait faire en sorte de relâcher des cœurs, une attention tout à fait romantique.  
\- Et… Ça a marché ?  
\- Pas du tout. On a retrouvé des têtards dans les cheveux de cet élève pendant deux semaines. Cela dit, Mr Duhann s’est trouvé une carrière dans l’enchantement d’objet destiné à un public de petits plaisantins.  
\- Ça ne m’aide pas vraiment, Professeur.  
\- Et si je te disais qu’ils sont maintenant mariés ?  
\- Cet élève de Serpentard ne devait pas être comme Merula. Je ne l’ai pas connu mais les chances sont minces. Elle… Vous la connaissez, Professeur. »

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir. « En effet, je la connais. Je sais qu’elle n’a personne pour l’aider. Les enseignants ne comptent pas, nous ne pouvons pas l’aider dans sa vie personnelle. Tu peux.

\- Pas facile de le faire quand on doit subir ses insultes. Ou ses sorts. C’est fatigant de l’aider.  
\- Oui, ça l’est sûrement. D’autres auraient abandonnés. D’autres ont déjà abandonnés. »

Balthazar poussa un grognement. « Je n’ai jamais dis que je comptais abandonné. Pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous ? C’est… Même moi, je ne comprends pas tout ! Elle… Vous connaissez l’expression « il ou elle mérite de mourir » ?

\- Bien entendu.  
\- Tout le monde la connaît. Personne ne devrait la dire mais tout le monde la dit. Et bien, pour elle, c’est une autre version. Elle mérite d’être abandonnée. Tout le monde le dit. Tout le monde. Même certains de ses anciens amis !  
\- Et toi ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un petit rire qui sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi Dumbledore voyait tout ? Balthazar se rappela qu’il n’était qu’un élève et se calma. Il finit par répondre, les yeux fermés : « Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne dis pas la première expression, je ne vais pas dire la seconde. Désolé de m’être emporté.

\- Si seulement tous mes élèves pouvaient s’emporter comme tu le fais. Mais pour en revenir à eux, je suis en mesure de te dire ce qui va leur arriver.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Merula, en tant que mineure, pourra continuer ses études. Elle sera surveillée par le Ministère et par le corps enseignant. Bien qu’elle ait tentée de tuer Mme Rakepick, elle a également contribué à l’arrêt de plusieurs malédictions à Poudlard. Elle a également écopée de nombreuses heures de retenues. En fait, elle passera la plupart des vendredis soirs de sa septième année en retenue.  
\- Quelle a été sa réaction ?  
\- Un mélange intéressant de soulagement et de défi. Jacob, en revanche, n’a pas eu sa chance. »

Un poids tomba sur la poitrine de Balthazar et il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas dire que Jacob allait finir à… « Il se trouve que Jacob, en plus d’avoir été renvoyé de Poudlard, est recherché pour divers crimes. Vols, agressions, menaces, usage des sortilèges d’Endoloris et de l’Imperium et même un cas d’enlèvement en Allemagne. Plusieurs Ministères de par le monde étaient à sa recherche. Je crains que son sort était inévitable.

\- Azkaban, souffla Balthazar.  
\- Malheureusement. Une solution humainement indigne mais efficace. »

Il mentirait en disant ne pas l’avoir vu venir. Jacob était effectivement un criminel. Œuvrant pour le plus grand bien, certes, mais ses victimes pourraient voir les choses autrement. Azkaban. Un endroit misérable. Les pires monstres y résidaient dont les parents de Merula. « Et… Il y restera à vie ?

\- Non. La sentence n’a pas encore été prononcée mais, selon mon opinion, il écopera de trois ans. Ne prends pas mes mots pour argent comptant, cela dit. Mais au regard de ses crimes, qui grâce à toi est exempt de meurtre, il ne devrait y passer que quelques années.  
\- Trois ans…  
\- Tu auras le droit de le voir avant qu’il ne parte pour Londres. Et maintenant, il nous faut parler de ton cas.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Bien que je te sois reconnaissant pour tes services, je ne peux malheureusement pas oublier le nombre de règles que tu as brisé. »

Non.

« Ta punition ne sera pas aussi longue que celle de Merula mais il te faudra de nouveau aller en retenue dans les cuisines. »

Non, non.

« Pitts m’a confié ceci, il tenait à marquer ton retour et m’a demandé de te passer un message. »

Non, non, non.

« Ce message est que ce tablier va t’aller comme un gant ! »

Non, non, non, non !


	5. Entretien avec Jacob

Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si faire appel à Jae et à son délire de contrebande pour obtenir une simple Bièraubeurre. Il commençait également à se demander si ce besoin de boisson n’existait pas uniquement pour être un substitut, un besoin créé uniquement pour ne pas penser aux évènements récents.

Non, il voulait juste une Bièraubeurre, sans blague.

On avait donné à Balthazar le droit de voir Jacob, super, mais pas de consommer de la Bièraubeurre. Il avait eu droit à du café, une boisson mauvaise sous n’importe quel angle. Il se trouvait dans une petite salle de Poudlard dans les cachots et venait de terminer les cours. Rogue avait été… Presque sympa. Il jurerait l’avoir entendu donner dix points à Gryffondor lorsqu’il avait réussi l’Amortentia. Il trouvait cette potion intéressante, pas pour ses effets mais pour son odeur différente selon la personne. Pour Balthazar, c’était un mélange de pomme acide et de Bièraubeurre. Ce n’était pas sa boisson favorite pour rien. Il y avait également ce qu’il soupçonnait être une légère odeur de clous de girofle, une odeur qui émanait, s’il se souvenait bien, de… Merula. Sans commentaires. Rowan, lui, avait senti l’odeur des livres neufs, des vieux livres et de l’encre, on restait dans le thème de ce que l’on aime. Faire un cours portant sur l’amour, d’une certaine manière, en ce moment était un doigt d’honneur dressé par le destin à l’attention de Balthazar. 

Il en avait parlé à Rowan et avait voulu faire un doigt au ciel mais Rogue passait par là, rendant l’expérience dangereuse.

Et le voilà, prêt à parler à son frère avant qu’il ne devienne un prisonnier. La sentence était tombée la veille, Jacob allait être retenu à Azkaban pendant trois années. Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Balthazar s’interrogea sur la possibilité d’une blague carcérale pour alléger l’ambiance. Pas qu’il en connaisse mais bon.

« Balthazar. »

Que son ton était froid ! Plus de surnom diminuant, pas de sourire, rien. Ça partait mal. Balthazar réalisa que dans l’esprit de son frère, et de Merula, il devait être le méchant. S’il le fallait… « Jacob.

\- Belle brûlure. L’autre est toujours là ?  
\- Ouais. Mais bon, ça valait le coup. »

Jacob avait mieux guéri. Il n’avait pour souvenir de leur duel que l’étrange cicatrice violette sur la joue. Elle était maintenant d’un doux violet presque rouge. Jacob fit un signe de tête aux agents du Ministère qui fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Il entra dans le vif du sujet : « Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Trois ans, hein ? Dumbledore m’avait prévenu que ce serait dans ces eaux-là.  
\- Il ne se trompe jamais, ce vieux fou. J’ai pu voir Maman à Londres. Elle… N’était pas au mieux de sa forme.  
\- Tu lui as décris Azkaban ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je n’avais pas envie de lui faire subir cela. »

Balthazar roula des yeux. Il recommençait à vouloir porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Voilà pourquoi Balthazar fut cash : « Je l’ai fais, moi. Je lui ai tout dis. » De tous les silences qu’il avait vécu ces derniers jours, celui-là était le plus gênant. Le Gryffondor pouvait presque voir les veines de son frères gonfler sous l’effet d’une rage contenue. Jacob se retint néanmoins et parla en détachant chaque syllabe : « Tu n’avais pas le droit.

\- Et tu l’avais mais tu n’en a rien fais. En fait, tu devais le faire. Mentir ou ne rien dire ne t’a jamais apporté que des problèmes. C’est en parti pour ça que tu vas en prison, je te rappelle.  
\- Mais elle n’avait pas à savoir ! Maintenant, elle va paniquer en permanence et personne ne sera là pour la consoler ! T’y as pensé ?  
\- Oui. Je vais passer l’été avec elle. Elle ira mieux après. »

Jacob éclata de rire. Un rire jaune auquel Balthazar n’était pas habitué mais qui ne dénaturait pas le personnage. « Quel plan ! Un véritable génie !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Qu’un prisonnier me dise que je n’ai pas assez réfléchi ou que ma victoire sur toi me donne certains droits, - selon ta propre vision de la vie. Allez, la première, j’ai déjà utilisé la seconde.  
\- Tu penses être la meilleure personne, n’est-ce pas ? Le gentil qui a empêché les méchants de tuer une méchante ?  
\- Non. Juste quelqu’un ayant aidé à sauver des personnes pétrifiés et à empêcher un meurtre. »

Jacob s’enfonça dans sa chaise en détournant le regard. Il lui ressemblait vraiment. Le même regard bleu calme, pas en ce moment, le même noir dans les cheveux bien que Balthazar préférait les siens en bordel au lieu d’être courts et le même physique fin avec un nez un peu trop en trompette. Si Balthazar appréciait les chemises à carreaux et les pantalons sobres, Jacob préférait un style un peu plus dramatique.

Son grand frère se mit à sourire : « Un bon petit chien obéissant, parfait pour un Gryffondor.

\- Un lion. C’est un lion, le symbole de Gryffondor.  
\- Si tu le dis. Ma phrase reste la même. Tu obéis comme un bon petit soldat. Tu ne réfléchis pas.  
\- Encore une fois, qu’un prisonnier me dise cela…  
\- Merula, elle, voit ce monde pour ce qu’il est. Un champs de bataille où il faut être prêt à tout.  
\- Ne parle pas d’elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle avait des sentiments pour moi ? Si ça peut te rassurer, elle est un poil trop jeune. Mais elle est plus intelligente que toi. Elle partage mon point-de-vue. Pas le meilleur, pas le plus noble, je ne le prétend pas, mais celui qui permet de nous faire rester en vie. »

De nombreuses réponses existaient. Les deux options du début, déjà. Il pouvait rajouter que se battre à Azkaban n’allait certainement pas l’aider à rester en vie. Que leur père était mort à cause d’un stupide duel et d’une fierté mal placée. Mais débattre avec lui ne servait à rien. Il se gratta la joue : « Je vais y aller, Jacob. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t’arrive. Triste, même, très triste. Mais, pour tout dire, j’ai vraiment envie d’une Bièraubeurre bien méritée. On se reverra quand je viendrai te voir. »

Alors qu’il s’était mit debout, Jacob l’apostropha : « R est toujours là, tu sais ?

\- Oui. Mais Rakepick va déballer tout ce qu’elle sait sur eux. Ils ne feront pas long feu. Si ça se trouve, Dumbledore va prendre part à la chasse et, si ça arrive, leur sort est scellé.  
\- Peut-être. Et s’ils viennent pour toi avant ? Qu’est-ce que tu feras ? Tu te défendras avec ta morale ?  
\- Contre vous, ça m’a pas mal servi.  
\- Et si ça n’est pas assez ? »

C’était une question rhétorique. Du moins, Balthazar l’espérait ou alors son frère était définitivement un idiot incapable de penser logiquement. « Je mourrais. 

\- Et ça ne te fais rien ? T’as pensé à tes amis ? À Maman et à moi ? À Merula ?  
\- C’est un coup bas, ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ok, allons-y. Jacob, on doit tous mourir un jour. Après avoir frôlé la mort chaque année depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, c’est une des leçons extra-scolaires que j’ai retenu. Si je dois partir comme ça, d’accord, c’est triste, injuste pour ceux qui tiennent à moi et je réalise qu’un adolescent ne devrait pas penser ainsi. Mais il y a des choses pire que la mort. Tu vas en vivre une, par exemple. T’auras tout le temps d’y réfléchir, d’ailleurs. À la prochaine, Jacob. Je… Je t’aime. »

Balthazar quitta la pièce en se disant que les dernières années n’avaient pas été tendres avec la famille Malt. Les agents du ministère l’accueillirent avec des mines attristées : « On est désolé, petit, c’est jamais facile et toujours triste de dire au revoir.

\- En fait, ce qui est triste, c'est quand on commence à s'y faire... »


	6. Entretien avec Merula

Ça y est.

Il avait enfin sa Bièraubeurre.

Il avait attendu trois longues semaines mais il l’avait enfin. Elle lui avait coûté un Gallion puisqu’il avait dû l’acheter à Jae qui en avait trouvé en canette mais elle valait le coup. En effet, plusieurs conditions devaient êtres remplies pour la savourer.

Premièrement, la boire dans le calme.

Cela excluait les Trois Balais, donc.

Deuxièmement, la boire seul.

Entre sa convalescence, ses amis, les cours et son manque de chance, cette condition avait été difficilement remplie. 

Enfin, s’assurer que plus personne ne veuille lui parler.

Une condition surprise, pour tout dire. Les enseignants avaient tous tenu à s’entretenir avec lui. Tous. Et encore, il ne comptait pas le personnel non-enseignant. Mais, au moins, les gâteaux de Hagrid avaient été presque mangeables.

Et le voilà donc, sa sixième année presque terminée, couché sur ses coudes à boire une Bièraubeurre avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de la pluie, l’odeur de l’herbe mouillée et la vision du lac. Il se trouvait plus loin que la cabane de Hagrid, là où les élèves ne venaient pas. Un simple sort de lévitation sur un parapluie lui évitait la joie d’être trempé. Pour résumer, il était à l’aise. Même la présence des tentacules du Calmar au bord du lac ne l’empêcha pas de profiter de ce moment.

« Tiens, remarqua Balthazar, le Calmar. Désolé pour la dernière fois, Tentacule-Boy. »

La bête devait dormir, les tentacules se faisant doucement bercer par l’eau. Ou alors il feintait pour attraper Balthazar dont il n’avait pas oublié le visage et il allait enfin pouvoir rayer un nom sur sa liste.

Balthazar prit une gorgée en riant de cette hypothèse. C’était vraiment une bonne journée. Il avait même reçu plusieurs lettres d’employeurs de par le monde lui annonçant qu’il avait été accepté pour devenir un apprenti Conjureur de sort si ses résultats en septième année étaient acceptables. Il avait envoyé des lettres deux semaines plus tôt avec quelques lettres de recommandations d’enseignants. Même Rogue avait contribué ! Bon, « Un des moins médiocres du lot » n’était pas forcément le meilleur compliment possible mais de la main de Rogue… De toutes ces lettres, celle de Grèce l’intéressait particulièrement. Beaucoup voulaient aller en Égypte ou dans les payas Arabes célèbres pour leurs tombes ensorcelées mais la Grèce était également un lieu regorgeant de secret. Il n’avait pas encore accepté, se contentant de tous les remercier. Ne restait plus qu’à se donner à fond l’année prochaine et il pourrait devenir un vrai Conjureur de sort, pas seulement un élève portant ce nom car André l’aimait bien. L’avenir s’annonçait radieux.

« Hey. »

Et juste comme ça, il s’assombrit.

Il n’avait pas entendu Merula venir vers lui, un comble. La jeune fille se tenait sous la pluie mais s’en fichait, sa robe de Serpentard étant trempée comme jamais et son visage ruisselant de gouttes. Il ne la voyait que rarement sans un air méchant sur le visage. Ça lui allait bien.

Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à cela !

Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis… Leur petit duel. Elle semblait de nouveau avoir le droit de se balader dans le château. Super, super. Il voulut attraper sa baguette mais elle trop bien rangée dans son pantalon. Si elle venait pour se venger, ceux qui découvriront son cadavre auront des questions à se poser au vu de la scène. Une canette, un parapluie flottant et un Calmar endormi. Une belle mort.

« Salut. »

De tous les silences gênant qu’il… Non, il l’avait déjà pensé. Bon, disons que celui-ci se plaçait sur le podium, quoi. Merula se contentait de le regarder, la pluie ne s’arrêtant pas pour ses beaux yeux. Balthazar se mordit la lèvre, se tortilla pour attraper sa baguette et grogna en effectuant le bon geste : « Gemino. ». Aussitôt, un deuxième parapluie apparu et tomba au sol. Il en profita pour lancer un sortilège de lévitation et le dirigea pour qu’il aille se placer au-dessus de la jeune fille. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et dit d’une voix à la limite du méprisant : « Par Merlin, pourquoi t’es pas un Poufsoufle ?

\- Le Choixpeau a hésité. Ça m’aurait pas déplu, il paraît que leur salle commune est super confortable. »

Merula voulut ajouter quelque chose, sans doute pour dénigrer les Poufsoufles, mais elle n’en fit rien. Au contraire, elle remercia simplement le Gryffondor qui fut véritablement étonné. Celui-ci ne poussa pas mais voulut savoir ce qu’elle faisait ici. « Ne te vexe pas mais je pensais que je sentirai le sort sans voir le bout de ta baguette.

\- Je ne suis pas une lâche. En plus, la meilleure sorcière ne… Ne...  
\- Merula ?  
\- Rien. Difficile de se dire la meilleure après ce que j’ai pris la dernière fois. »

Mince, elle avait même passé une commande de modestie durant ces dernières semaines. « Jacob t’a gêné, lui dit Balthazar.

\- Bien sûr que non. On s’est déjà battu ensemble, je sais comment il fonctionne, on forme une bonne équipe. T’es juste… Un monstre. Oh, j’en reviens pas de dire ça !  
\- Une bonne équipe ? Merula, il ne bougeait quasiment pas, tu as stoppé des sorts lui étant destiné et… Et puis non, si tu le vois toujours comme une sorte de demi-dieu, c’est ton problème, plus le mien. Mais il n’est vraiment pas l’homme que tu crois. Il est moyen, comme tout le monde. »

Merula se mit assise à son tour, regardant le Calmar du lac sans expression particulière. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur non plus. « Mais il me comprenait. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi parce que c’est faux. Plus précisément, ce n’est pas vrai. Tu comprends une partie, au mieux, mais pas tout. La preuve, tu ne m’as pas laissé tuée cette vieille morue.

\- Aucun regret.  
\- Je sais. Tu fais chier. Jacob, lui… Il voulait la même chose que moi pour les mêmes raisons. On est pas des Gryffondors comme toi. On est des Serpentards. Tu nous attaque, on répond pas de la plus noble des manières. C’est le résultat qui compte. Toi, t’es pas comme ça. T’es un foutu optimiste. C’est pour ça que je… Que j’avais des sentiments pour lui. »

Balthazar reprit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre mais il n’arrivait plus à la savourer. Il tendit la canette à Merula qui en but un peu. Elle sourit en regard la boisson sucrée et épaisse : « Tu vois ? Même ce que tu bois, ça montre que t’es naïf.

\- Là, t’abuse, t’aime bien ça, toi aussi.  
\- Oui, oui, mais je ne m’en vante pas.  
\- Je suppose que Jacob ne buvait que du whisky ou des trucs du genre. Comme un homme, précisa ironiquement Balthazar.  
\- Et bien oui, figure-toi. Il fait homme. Il sait ce qu’il veut et il fait tout pour l’obtenir.   
\- Et quand il l’obtient, il finit en prison. »

Merula grogna en se couchant par terre. Au point où en étaient ses vêtements, ce n’était plus la peine d’y faire attention. « Peu importe la prison ! À des fois, il faut être prêt à tout et ce quoi qu’il en coûte !

\- Sans blague, même à tuer ? Ce que Rakepick était horrible mais on vaut mieux que ça. Pas mon frère, peut-être, mais toi si.  
\- Tu vois ? Là aussi, tu es trop optimiste. Lui, il est réaliste. Il me voit pour ce que je suis. Je ne vaux pas mieux que ça.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Ah ! Tu m’énerve ! »

Malgré l’ambiance lourde, Balthazar se mit à rire. Cela lui avait manqué, ce genre de conversation. « C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Qu’on te voit pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu peux devenir ?

\- Quand il s’agit d’une version impossible à atteindre de moi, oui.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu sais, je te vois pour ce que tu es. Une fille méchante, ingrate, quelqu’un qui discrimine en fonction d’idioties comme un soit-disant sang pur. Mais… Attends, ferme-là deux minutes, je suis sur une bonne lancée. Mais je te vois pour autre chose. Tu es douée, persévérante, intelligente, drôle si on aime ton genre d’humour. Et je te vois aussi pour ton passé. Tu es sans vraie famille, tu n’as littéralement qu’une seule amie, tu es en vrac. Je pense qu’avec du temps, et si tu t’ouvrais aux autres, tu seras une grande Sorcière. La plus grande de toutes, si ça se trouve ! »

À la fin de sa tirade, Balthazar reprit son souffle. Il était plutôt fier. Pour un discours improvisé, on avait sans doute vu pire. Bon, il n’avait pas tout dit mais ce serait pour une autre fois. Il ne fallait pas tenter le Diable, comme disait sa mère.

Un son attira son attention. Il l’avait déjà entendu en revenant de la Cave avec le Dragon en cinquième année. Un son désagréable. Il chercha d’où venait ce bruit mais c’est en tournant la tête qu’il comprit.

« Oh. »

Merula pleurait. Elle ne sanglotait pas, non, là, on parlait de vraies larmes. On parlait d’yeux rouges, de joues rouges, de larmes Dieu merci épaisses et pas rouges. La dernière fois, il l’avait distrait tant bien que mal mais il sentait que cette fois, ça ne suffirait pas. Cette fois, tout lui tombait dessus. Alors, plutôt que de faire une blague ou d’annoncer que le match Serdaigle contre Poufsoufle allait être pluvieux, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Merula et l’attira contre lui. Elle continua de pleurer mais se laissa faire, s’enfonçant dans sa robe qui venait donc de gagner un tour au lavage.

La bouche de Balthazar ne dit rien.

Son cerveau ne cessait de répéter « Okokokokokokokokokokok ».

Que ce soit contre le Dragon, contre le Calmar, contre Rakepick ou même contre Merula et Jacob, Balthazar n’avait jamais été aussi tendu. Voilà ce que ça fait de passer son temps à se battre contre des trucs plus gros que soi. Mais ce genre de situations… Sans qu’ils sache pourquoi, les conseils de Diego et Jae lui revinrent en tête. Le premier lui disait que la séduction ressemblait à une danse, ce à quoi Balthazar avait rétorquait que tout ressemblait à une danse pour lui. Jae, lui, avait proclamé que la pluie marchait du tonnerre pour embrasser une fille. Dans les films, en tout cas, c’était comme ça.

Ils ne servaient à rien, leurs conseils.

Mais, finalement, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas besoin de parler. Juste être là pouvait suffire, non ? 

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le son de la pluie fut couvert par celui des sanglots de Merula. Des minutes pas si désagréables pour Balthazar qui préféra garder cela pour lui. Puis, au bout d’un moment, Merula renifla et dit, sans bouger de sa place : « Merci.

\- Deux merci en un jour ?  
\- Profite. Hum. Je… En fait, j’étais venu pour quelque chose de précis. Pour m’excuser. Pour tout. Vraiment tout. Le Filet du Diable en première année, le Niffleur géant, les insultes, mon comportement quand je ressentais quelque chose pour ton frère, le duel… Tout.  
\- Waouh. Et bien… T’as reculé pour mieux sauter !   
\- Ouais, ouais… C’est bon, du coup ? Tu me pardonne ? »

La réflexion de Balthazar ne prit pas bien longtemps. Qu’elle s’excuse représentait déjà un énorme pas en avant. Même pour le Filet du Diable alors qu’avant, elle se contentait de dire que c’était dans le passé. Ensuite, il aimait Merula, ce qui ne l’aidait pas à rester objectif. Et surtout, il se souvenait avoir dit à Dumbledore qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Un Gryffondor ne devrait pas trahir pas une promesse. Balthazar ne trahirait donc pas la sienne. Voilà pourquoi il se contenta de sourire et de répondre : « Bien sûr.

\- Bien.  
\- Bien ? On dirait que c’est toi qui me pardonne !  
\- Et bien, maintenant que t’en parle, tu m’as pas raté durant ce duel. Regarde mes mains ! Tes satanés piafs ont laissés des cicatrices ! Elles vont rester ! Et ton Diffindo ! Regarde là ! »

Si le côté esthétique des marques de bec sur les paumes de Merula étaient discutables, celles laissées par Diffindo ne l’était pas. Quatre lignes tournant sur le bras de la jeune fille donnant un certain sens artistique. « Et moi ? demanda Balthazar. T’as vu ma tête ? Et encore, j’en ai une sur le torse mais je vais pas la montrer ici.

\- Oh, te plains pas, ça te va bien.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Euh... »

La jeune Serpentard rougissait et décida de finir la canette de Bièraubeurre dont Balthazar avait totalement oublié l’existence. « Hey ! C’est à moi !

\- Tu me l’avais donné !  
\- Pour une gorgée !  
\- Je t’ai dis t’arrêter de te plaindre ! Je te propose un truc. Demain, on va faire un tour aux Trois Balais et je t’en paye une. Dans une chope et tout, tu devrai aimer, non ?  
\- Bien pensé. Mais… Euh… C’est un rencard ? »

Merula le fixa dans les yeux sans rien dire. Ils étaient vraiment violets. Elle poussa un soupir, lâcha « Oh par Merlin ! » et l’embrassa. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, se dit que cette journée était sacrément étonnante et cligna une troisième fois avant d’accorder ses violons avec elle. Son premier baiser. Énorme ! Avec Merula ! C’était vraiment une belle journée et, à partir de maintenant, il adorerait la pluie de toute son âme.

Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser pendant une minute puis ils se séparèrent, rouges comme des pivoines. Balthazar se gratta la joue, regardant ailleurs, et Merula reprit la parole : « T’embrasse bien mais je suis meilleure. Je t’ai détruis !

\- Je demande un nouveau duel !   
\- Ah ! Ce duel, crois-moi, tu seras heureux de le perdre ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui et ils ne furent bientôt plus sous la protection du parapluie.

En une journée, il avait eu sa Bièraubeurre et sortait plus ou moins avec Merula, voilà la conclusion parfait à ces semaines de chiotte.

Ah, si, il y avait un détail qu’il devait régler.

Jae fit une drôle de tête quand Balthazar le remercia pour son conseil, couvert d’herbes et de terre tout en tenant la main d’une Merula dans le même état.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc.
> 
> C'est une histoire assez courte écrite rapidement qui est née quand j'ai réalisé à quel point l'histoire de ce jeu allait dans tous les sens et pas que les bons. Et aussi parce que je trouve le personnage de Jacob énervant. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


End file.
